lasgoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Races and Creatures
Common Races The more common races of the world are those typically available to be used for a character. In certain scenarios, the more uncommon races can be used, with approval from a moderator or admin. This is not necessarily a comprehensive list; other races and creatures exist in the world, but this should serve as a good starting point. Humans As one would expect, are your standard human, varying from country to country as we do. Dwarves Short, stocky, strong, stubborn, bearded. Fairly typical of what you'd see in fantasy, with a strong emphasis on honor, oaths, and paying back debts. Elves There are three main varieties of Elf: Fey Elves of the Wildwood, who are more attuned to nature but tend to have relaxed attitudes, confident in their own inherent superiority and the protection of the Heartwood. Some have interbred with Fey, and have true Fey blood. Ismirian Elves, or High Elves, are one of few races that are biologically eternal. All elves are long lived, but Ismirian elves will only die from disease or violence, not from the passage of time. Finally there are Starlight elves -- stoic and strict, they abandoned their goddess of light, Lucis, when their King died in the burning of their forest. Now they are warlike and vengeful. Orcs The most common form of Orc, the green-skinned variety, are the typical Orc you'd expect. However, there are other varieties. Grey-skinned Orcs are more intelligent and often lead. White-skinned Orcs are rare albinos, often cast out, sometimes treated as oracles. There's a darker green variety bred for war who are bigger, tougher, but not particularly clever. Blue Orcs are usually magically attuned, and Red Orcs are berserkers who often worship Thruggir, or occasional demons. Goblinoids Often serving under Orcs, most Goblins are short, green, and sneaky -- but few are brave. Compared often to Kobolds, and with good reason, Goblins are often more clever than their rulers, but cannot back up that wit with strength. Hobgoblins and Bugbears, on the other hand, can have both brain and brawn -- proving as strong as the average orc and far cleverer, many tribes are led by these warlike subtypes of Goblins. Lizardmen Distantly related to dragons, or so the conventional knowledge goes, Lizardmen are tall and stocky, long-lived, and reflect the metallic/chromatic coloration of dragons, as well as the associated personality traits, but to a lesser degree. A Red lizardmen could be good, for example, but is simply less likely, and a Gold could be evil. Kobolds Some Kobolds follow the same rules as Lizardmen. Small, color-coded, though no dragon would ever admit relation to a kobold. Most Kobolds do not, and are a simple muted, brown color. Small, often clever, they make excellent trapmakers, skirmishers, or sorcerers, but are rarely afforded much respect. Progans Progans are very similar to humans in appearance, but favor colder climates than most humans could comfortably acclimate to. They have a skin tone closer to gray, with dark black hair and piercing blue eyes. They have a natural magic resistance, muted emotions, and are generally seen as an icy, distant people -- although with the recent dilution of Progan blood, there has been more social of late. Kraetians Longtime allies of the Progans, Kraetians are said to be the descendents of half-elf, half-ogres who resulted in a race that stand eight foot on average and often taller, growing phenominally strong, and having a natural affinity for fire. Their blood flows as hot as burning pitch, and in battle they are feared berserkers. Halflings Often jovial, food-loving and friendly, Halflings are a curious case -- on top of being among the best hosts for a housewarming party in the world, they're also extremely prevalent in organized crime, running and operating in a number of lesser and greater crime families. Shorter than Dwarves and less stocky, few Halflings turn to a life of adventure -- but few is not none. Aasimar A being -- usually a human -- that is descended from an Outsider, typically one associated with a Good-aligned deity such as an angel. The attributes of the Aasimar will vary widely, depending on which type of Outsider supplied the lineage. Tiefling A being -- usually a human -- that is descended from an Evil Outsider, typically of fiendish descent. A Tiefling is not evil by nature, but may be more naturally inclined towards evil or selfish action. They are often mistrusted and sometimes mistreated as a result. Warforged Created several millenia ago by an experimenting archmage, Warforged are sentient machines -- more autonomous than a golem -- with independent, if artificial, souls. Warforged have a number of advantages such as needing minimal time resting, not needing food for nourishment, and having robust bodies, however they do not heal naturally, cannot be repaired through restoration magic or potions, and have delicate internal machinery that can fail with catastrophic effect. Uncommon Races Ogres: Ogres, unlike Trolls, are at least sentient. A Troll is an animal, and kills to fill its never-ending hunger. An Ogre, typically, kills out of boredom. They are dimwitted, slow, fat, and strong, and as a result are very rarely seen in a civilized area. Some, however, have found work in criminal networks. Outsiders: Angels and Devils, servants of deities, extraplanar entities. Outsiders vary widely, in form and function, even among the same cast. Few two demons look the same, and Mechanicus Rex has a wide variety of mechanical angels called Inevitables in his service, while servants of Draconis are typically the transformed souls of powerful dragons, and servants of Mortinos represent aspects of death. Each God has his own variety of Outsider. Dragons: Extremely rare and extremely powerful. It should be noted that we use DnD's dragons, with our own additions. As a general rule, most people will not ever encounter one in their life -- not only are they rare and reclusive, they are currently tied up in a war at the edge of the world. Chromatic Dragons are typically evil, whereas Metallic dragons are typically good. Here is a comprehensive list of dragons, by type: CHROMATIC: * Red * Blue * Green * Black * White * Ruby * Sapphire * Emerald * Onyx * Diamond * Amethyst METALLIC: * Gold * Silver * Silver * Bronze * Copper * Mithril * Adamantine * Platinum * Starmetal * Gromril